Keep Her Safe
by Sheva Alomar
Summary: Piers and Sheva are sent on a mission together. Chris puts pressure on Piers to keep her safe. He promises he will. But can he be able to keep his word?
1. Chapter 1

****(A/N;; Hello, readers. *Spoiler.* I know Piers was left down in the underwater facility, but a girl can dream, right? I still love ChrisxSheva, but I just wanted to sample this pairing... It's rather... intimidating. Oh, and I don't own Resident Evil. If I did... Sheva would have been in RE6...)

**Keep Her Safe.**

Piers Nivans sighed as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The anticipation for awaiting his new mission was driving him mad. He took a seat since his legs felt stiff under the tension. The door opened and Piers jumped up with glee that his boss arrived. But his mouth turned into a deeper frown when he saw Chris Redfield standing there.

Chris noticed his disappointment and smirked. "Well, well, well... You look excited to see me, eh?" He teased as he closed the door behind him. Piers rolled his green eyes. "It's not that, Captain... Just, I don't know, nervous." He muttered. Captain... the nickname had grown to Chris, it showed that Nivans respected Redfield.

Chris sat down next to him. "You worried that the transfer Agent's going to bring you down?" He asked while slumping back in his chair. Piers nodded. Chris chuckled. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll both do fine." Piers smiled and nodded again. But still, he was unsure.

Suddenly the door opened, and a tall, broad man walked in. Black hair, dark eyes, light skin, and 5'o' clock shadow on his face. His eyes landed on the two agents. "Hello, Agent Nivans..." He greeted before taking a seat at the table. Piers gave him a slight salute, "Hello, Commander Marten." The gesture made the Commander chuckle slightly, before turning to Chris.

"Chris Redfield?" Here to see Piers off on his mission, I assume?" Marten asked. Chris nodded, and crossed his arms on the table. "Here to see his partner as well. Make sure they're capable." The Redfield said. Marten grinned. "Ah, don't worry. I'm sure they'll be alright." The Commander assured.

"Anyway... Here's the mission, Piers; you'll be shipped off to Hawaii. There's an infection spreading there, you and your partner's job is to keep it under control." He informed before lying back in his chair.

Piers nodded. "This seems simple enough. Where's this partner anyway " He asked while tapping his fingers on the table. As if on cue, the door opened. Everyone's attention turned to see who it was. "Ah, here she is!" Commander Marten said gleefully.

The woman at the door smiled at him She wore a grey tank top, black pants, big black belt, silver earrings, and black combat boots. "Evening, Commander. I'm all set for the mission." she chimed. Piers stared daggers at the woman. Her? She's so small… Surely she isn't capable of killing a B.O.W or even a zombie. "Sheva…" Piers heard Chris whisper.

Piers turned in his seat to face him. "You know this woman?" He asked. Chris ignored him, stood up, and walked over to her. "Hello again, Sheva." He greeted with a big grin on his face. Sheva's eye brows raised and she smiled as well. "Chris. Nice to see you again." She replied while looking up at him. Chris put a hand on top of her head, ruffling up her hair, and saying something.

Piers didn't pay attention to what they were discussing. This woman… Captain acted as if he had feelings for her. He'd never heard him talk about her. So, it couldn't be serious. But it still made him wonder. His mind snapped back into reality when he heard his name. "Huh, what?" He asked while blinking at the two.

"I was just telling Sheva that it's you who will be accompanying her." Chris said, followed by Sheva who nodded in agreement. "Oh, right. So… about the mission. Do you need me to tell you about it or the Comman-"Piers started but he looked over to see Marten had already left, he scowled.

Sheva shook her head. "No, thanks. I already know." She said while looking down at her watch, "But we should leave now… it's time to meet up with the helicopter." She finished, before looking up at him. He nodded once again. "Then let's go." He muttered while leaving the room. Sheva blinked before looking at Chris. "D… Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

Chris shook his head. "Don't worry about him. He's just nervous about the mission. Let's get to the heli-pad." He said as the two started off after Piers.

x.x.x.x

Piers shoved his hands in his pockets as he slumped up against the helicopter. The warm rays from the sun welcomed his skin. The breeze flowed through his short brown hair. Sheva placed her luggage in the air craft. After she was done she jumped inside it. Chris looked up at her. "Be careful out there, Sheva. See you when you get back." He said. The woman smiled. "I will, I will. Don't worry about me." She replied while waving him off.

Chris smiled. Piers was about to get in the air craft, but Chris pulled him back down. "I don't ask much of you… But please, keep her safe." He said softly, so Sheva wouldn't hear. Piers nodded. "Right, right, right, I know."

Chris squinted his brown eyes at him. "I don't think you're grasping the situation, Nivans. If you don't bring her back safely… I will kill you with my bare hands." The Redfield said harshly. Piers stared at him. "I assure you; I will not let her be harmed." He replied.

This made Chris smile a bit, and he placed a hand on Piers' shoulder. "Good, I knew I could count on you." The older male said in relief, before removing his hand, and then he stood back. Piers took that as his cue to go aboard the helicopter. So he did. They both buckled themselves in their seats, and gave the pilot the sign to take off.

Piers sighed slightly as he stared down at the iron floor, trying to avoid contact. He took a chance and looked up at Sheva. Who was playing with a combat knife, running her finger up and down it gently. "Nice knife…" He muttered. Sheva looked at him and blinked. "Thanks!" She beamed, while putting it back in its holster.

Piers found the urge to get to know her better. "So, how long have you worked alongside Capta- I mean Chris…?" He asked, mentally cursing himself for the mistake. Sheva giggled at his mess up. "Only for a week, we killed Albert Wesker, and found Chris' partner, Jill. And you?" She informed while crossing a leg over the other.

So, she's the one that helped him kill Albert Wesker… Interesting. "Well, I worked with him for about a week, too. It was full of numerous amounts of close calls, and revenge. But that's another story. Anyway; after that we've just been training together. Bettering ourselves, if you will." Piers said with a slight smile on his features.

"We got about an hour guys!" The pilot called to the two. Sheva nodded. "Alright, thanks!" She called back. Piers scowled. The pilot had ruined their conversation. Now he didn't know how to start it back up. "I like your scarf." He heard her say. Piers looked at Sheva with a confused look. "Huh?" He asked while cocking an eyebrow.

Sheva smiled. "I said… I like your scarf." She said again while giving him thumbs up. Piers blushed a bit, while pulling at it slightly. "Oh, thanks, I guess." He muttered. Piers heard her chuckle. He couldn't help but admit she was pretty cute. Maybe this mission wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Keep Her Safe.

When they landed in Hawaii, Piers was miserable. The climate was through the roof, beads of sweat rolled down his temples. He tugged at his scarf roughly as he cursed mentally. Sheva smirked at him before grabbing her things and getting off the chopper.

Piers did the same; he couldn't wait to get inside a building with air conditioner. But then he remembered why he was here in the first place. To stop an outbreak, no time for cooling off. "Thanks for the ride. Have a safe flight back." Piers said to the pilot. Who saluted him before taking off.

After watching the pilot leave, Piers turned to Sheva who was standing by the rooftop door. He didn't hesitate to follow her inside the building. The cool air hit his skin, and he shivered in relief. The two walked down the stairs. Once they reached a door, Sheva pulled out her side arm.

Piers did the same, even though he couldn't hear any sound on the other side of the door. Sheva opened it slowly and walked in. She scanned the area as did he. No sign of any threats, but the walls were splattered with blood. Papers and broken glass scattered everywhere.

"This doesn't look good…" Sheva whispered while looking around. Piers walked a bit to the window, which was surprisingly still intact. "Sheva, take a look." He said lowly. She stood by him and stared out the window.

Infected roamed the streets, groaning, covered in blood. Even inside the building, they could smell that God awful stench. "What was HQ thinking to have Marten assign us this?" Sheva asked while continuing to observe the infected.

"HQ, come in." Piers called. Sheva held a finger to her lips, indicating for him to lower his voice. So the infected wouldn't know their location. He nodded to her.

"This is HQ, what's your situation?"

"There's way too many infected here for only two people. I request you send in more agents." Piers spoke.

_Static._

"Alright, we're sending in Agents Birkin, Kennedy, and Harper."

"Copy that."

Piers released his hand from the device in his ear. Sheva clutched her handgun tighter. "Well, let's get to work, shall we?" She said before walking outside. Piers followed her, he stood in the doorway. Taking out his sniper rifle.

There were about 10 infected swarming the area. He held the scope to his eye, aligning the crosshair on the head of a zombie which was coming for him. It opened its bloodied mouth, ready to pounce. Piers pulled the trigger, and its head exploded.

One down, billions to go.

Piers wasted no time to down six more zombies in the head. He began to reload his sniper rifle as he looked to his new partner. Who was killing the last zombie. She landed a graceful somersault into the zombie's chin.

When it landed to the ground, she quickly took out her combat knife, and impaled it into the zombie's forehead. Piers was impressed, he'd totally underestimated her.

Just then a dog came out of nowhere and pounced on him. "Gah!" Piers choked out as he struggled to get it off of him. The animal was a lot stronger than the other mutated dogs he'd encountered when he was working alongside Chris.

The dog's teeth were getting closer and closer to his face. No, he couldn't die now. Not like this. A bullet went through the dog's head. It instantly went limp in Piers' hands; he pushed it off of him, and immediately stood up.

"Thanks, I owe you one." He said while placing his rifle back in its holster. Sheva smiled and waved him off. "Don't worry about it." She replied before crossing her arms over her chest. Piers suddenly noticed she had a tattoo.

'Shujaa?' What does that mean?

Sheva smirked when she noticed him looking at her tattoo. "It means warrior. Just in case you were wondering." She said as if reading his thoughts. Piers raised his eyebrows. "Nice. So… why don't we check local places? First the mall?" He suggested. Sheva shrugged and reloaded her handgun. "I don't see why not." She said as she looked up at the roofs. "Let's take a high advantage point." Piers nodded.

x.x.x.x

"Well… Only one way." Sheva said as she looked forward. She backed up a bit and braced herself. Then she ran full throttle until it was time for her to jump across the gap to the next rooftop. Piers did the same, landing on his feet after the jump.

Sheva stood there, she'd waited for him. Piers nodded to her and they began running again. Luckily a walk way made out of wooden planks made it easier to get across. Sheva stopped and peered down from the building. A lone zombie limping down the street. Piers took out his sniper rifle and didn't hesitate to eliminate it with a perfect headshot.

After he was done, they continued hopping rooftop to rooftop. Killing every infected they encountered. But when they got to the mall, they stopped. A massive hole was allowing an entrance to the mall. "I don't want to know what made that…" Sheva muttered as she examined it. Piers did the same, before jumping down. Sheva following him. They both noticed green goo leaking from the ceiling.

Piers opened his mouth to say something, but a ghastly shriek caused him to stop. Sheva covered her ears, as did he. Once the awful screech came to an abrupt end, they put their hands down. Piers ran up to the balcony, and looked down. He saw a big B.O.W staring back up at him, and instantly pushed himself away from the balcony.

"What is it, Piers?" Sheva asked while looking up at him. He shook his head. "It's a B.O.W, and it's big." Piers explained. As if on cue, the monster claw grabbed the balcony, pulling itself up. Sheva and Piers took a step back. The monster resembled a large badger. Except large, sharp tentacles shot out of it back, its teeth unnaturally sharp, it's claws were massive, its fur brown and bloodied.

Piers chose his sniper rifle to use, and Sheva used her machine gun. The B.O.W swiped his claw at the woman, but she dodged by stepping back a couple of steps. Sheva shot it in the eye. Blood and unusual yellow liquid splattered the ground. In response to her assault, the monster roared violently. It came charging at Sheva. "P… Piers! Back up, Piers!" She called as she dodged the monsters attempts to hurt her.

Piers looked into his scope, adjusting the crosshairs on the behemoth sized animal. But he couldn't get a beat on the monster's eyes. "Sheva! Lure him over here!" Piers commanded. She nodded, and started running in his direction. The B.O.W swiped at her again, coming very close to making contact if she hadn't tumbled out of the way.

The enormous animal turned, facing the two agents. Piers smiled as he perfectly aligned his crosshair on the monster's eye, and pulled the trigger. It hit directly in the middle. The monster screeched, and put a claw on its damaged eye. Until a yellow bubble replaced it. "Now, Piers! Attack now!" Sheva called.

They both unloaded on the bubble until it popped. Sending yellow liquid to once again splatter on the ground. The monster roared in rage. "Now the other eye…" Piers murmured while putting another bullet in his gun. Sheva started shooting at the other eye, about to make it reach its weakened state… But, suddenly its tentacles shot out and grabbed her.

The monster squeezed her tightly, making her gasp for air. It stared at her, growling. Possibly enjoying watching her suffer.

Piers looked in the scope, as Chris' words echoed through his head .

_'Don't let her die…'_

He aligned the crosshair.

_Don't let her die…_

And pulled the trigger.

The bullet penetrated the monster's eye, which exploded on impact. Sheva fell to the ground. The tentacles loosely wrapped around her body. "Thanks for the save." She said still trying to catch her breath. Piers grinned. "No problem. Seems like I made up for my close call earlier." He beamed. This made Sheva grin back at him, but she suddenly frowned. "We still don't know what made that big hole in the roof. The B.O.W's substance didn't match that of the ceilings."

Piers thought for a moment. She was right. "Yeah, but we'll cross that road when we come to it." He said before looking at her.

"Anyway, we should get moving. Are you alright?" Piers murmured. Sheva nodded, and threw the revolting tentacles off of her. "Yes, don't worry about me." She replied, before the two headed off to scan the mall full of infected.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all…! Thank you to those who reviewed. And the one's who viewed my story. It's greatly appreciated.

Keep Her Safe.

The mall was dark, only a few overhead lights flickered. Piers kept a sharp eye on the surrounding area. As did his little partner, Sheva Alomar. Who was walking just a little bit ahead of him. Sheva's hips swayed side to side, perfectly showing off her behind. Which Piers couldn't help but admit was very nice.

He was a man after all. Sheva continued to tease him with her delicate figure, and she wasn't even trying. Piers groaned a bit too loudly, causing her to turn around. "Something wrong, partner?" She asked while looking in all directions. He quickly shook his head. "Um, no. Nothing at all." Piers responded.

Sheva didn't say anything and turned back around. "Maybe you should walk beside me… So my ass doesn't distract you from your work, eh?" She said, making Piers tense up immediately. Even though her back was turned to him, he knew she was grinning.

Piers cleared his throat and moved up beside her. "Right…" He muttered, while rubbing the back of his head. The two started walking down the porcelain-tiled mall's path. The floor was splattered with blood everywhere. The smell was absolutely retched. Piers' nose crinkled up in disgust, trying to avoid the metallic stench.

"It looks fresh… Keep your eyes peeled, Sheva…" Piers whispered while taking out his handgun. In response she nodded before retrieving her machinegun from its holster. They walked cautiously until…

"Help! Help us, please! Someone!"

Three people were running from several zombies. Two women and a man.

Piers took out his rifle, and immediately started shooting. Sheva landed several headshots with her side arm. The three people, after running to their two saviors, were hiding behind them. It didn't take the agents long to finish off the zombies.

After eliminating them all, Sheva and Piers turned to face the survivors. They were shaking terribly, and on the brink of insanity. "T…Thank you." One of the women squeaked while holding herself. Piers pitied these people, they'd probably seen so much, watched so many die.

"No problem." Sheva replied. She looked to the other woman standing beside her. Pale skin, purple lips, blood shot eyes. Piers seemed to notice her, too. "Are you alright…?" He asked. The woman tried to speak, but instead she doubled over, coughing up blood. Piers and Sheva took a small step back as they watched her.

It was obvious she was infected… But how long did she have left? The other female quickly went to help her friend. As for the male, he backed up. A disturbed look on his face.

"Janelle, Don't touch her she's infected!" He said while staring at the girl, who continued to cough up blood. Janelle looked up from her friend, tears streaming down her eyes. "I can't just let her die!" She exclaimed, holding onto her friend. Sheva and Piers kept watching the sick woman, whose body was twitching violently. Causing Janelle to let go of her.

"P… Patricia?" She asked before going to gently touch her arm, but stopped when Patricia's head rose quickly. Showing that she was now fully infected. Sheva and Piers went for their guns, but Janelle stopped them.

"No! No! Don't shoot! Please!" She yelled desperately, and then turned back to her friend.

The infected Patricia snarled as she limped toward Janelle and her male friend. Piers shook his head; he couldn't stand here and watch a zombie brutally kill them. He took out his rifle, but suddenly…

The light went out that was looming over them. Piers couldn't see anything or anyone. He felt something wrap around his arm causing him to jump a little. He squinted his eyes and could make out Sheva holding onto him. Piers' face began to grow hot, but he pushed his feelings aside as he heard a noise. It sounded like something was ripping into an animal.

The light came back on; Sheva tore herself from Piers arm. Staring in horror at the scene in front of her. The man was holding Janelle as a shield while the infected Patricia tore into her, eating her flesh violently. He pushed the now dead Janelle on Patricia. They both fell to the floor. The zombie still tore into her too pre-occupied to notice the man standing by them. "Y…You bastard!" Sheva exclaimed, her eyes clouded up with absolute hate.

The man only shrugged and moved away from the two on the ground. A look of relief was scattered on his features. Piers narrowed his eyes at him. He had half a mind to reach for his weapon and kill that worthless scum. But it seemed Sheva had beat him to it. She'd taken out… a pair of handcuffs? She ran at the man with them in her hand. He was in too much shock to run. Sheva grabbed his arm, and slammed one of the cuffs down on his wrist. Locking it securely, but she was by no means done. Sheva then grabbed the zombie's arm, slammed the other cuff on its wrist, and locked it.

Taking a step back, she admired her work. A grin on her face as she went back to Piers. "Let's go." She chimed. He couldn't help but smile as they both walked off, hearing the man scream.

x.x.x.x

The two agents walked together, the building was silent other than their footsteps. They were nearing the front exit of the mall. "Hard to believe there was barely anyone in here…" Piers muttered, looking at Sheva. She nodded in agreement. "Maybe they evacuated the mall?" Sheva pondered, scanning the area as she walked toward the exit. Piers stayed by her side, he didn't want her to think he was "observing" again. "Yeah… Maybe." He replied.

Piers stopped walking abruptly when he felt the floor moving. He could feel it starting to cave in. "What in God's name?" Sheva cried out before they both fell through the tiled floor.

x.x.x.x

Piers landed on his back. Groaning in pain he looked over to see Sheva lying on the ground. No sign of movement. "Shit! Sheva!" Piers called to her. Still nothing. Forgetting about the aching in his back, he quickly went to the woman. Piers grabbed her shoulders, gently shaking her. "Sheva? C'mon! Sheva!" He exclaimed while shaking her a bit harder. Suddenly big brown eyes opened to meet forest green. Piers felt a smile spread on his features. He suddenly realized how close he was to her. Clearing his throat, he stood up. "I'm glad you're okay." Piers said before offering her a hand.

Sheva didn't hesitate to take it, and he hoisted her up to her feet. "Thanks. Jesus, talk about a fall…" She grunted, looking up from where they'd came from. Piers followed her gaze, but then shook his head. "No way back up… Only forward." He murmured, staring at the way before him. A rocky narrow path, humid air, and puddles of water everywhere. "Where are we anyways?" Sheva asked, surprised by the change of scenery.

"I don't know, but it's obvious that people have been here. Shall we look around?" Piers replied before turning his attention to his partner. Who gave a smile and nodded. "Of course." She said while the two began walking down the path before them.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the amazing reviews! (:

Keep Her Safe

The path seemed to not end. Which for Piers' sake was unfortunate. Muggy, humid air filled his lungs, cold sweat dripping down his temples. It made him all so uncomfortable to the last content. Piers could feel Sheva's eyes on him. Dare he meet her gaze? Of course. Turning his head, he saw a childish grin on her face. Piers arched an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" He asked, nudging her with his elbow. He'd suddenly worried he nudged her a bit too hard. Piers hadn't ever had a female partner before. So he was use to the punching in the arm and rough housing he'd done with the male BSAA members.

Luckily Sheva hadn't shown any sign of him hurting her, so he relaxed. "Oh, nothing. Just love watching you get all antsy." She said teasingly. Piers rolled his green eyes, trying to hide the fact she was right about him being frantic. "I'm not being antsy… Don't be ridiculous." He bluntly replied. Sheva pursed her lips, making an, 'Mm-hmm', obviously not falling for his tricks. Piers mentally cursed… What was with this woman? Was she telepathic or something?

As the agents walked down the path, Piers could make out something… "A door!" He called out before running to it. Sheva blinked at him. "Heh, I knew he was frantic…" She whispered before following her impatient ally. Piers opened the door once she'd made it to where he was. Never would he dream of leaving her behind. He wouldn't do that to his partner, nonetheless a woman such as her. Sheva walked in first, second Piers closing it behind them.

The room they were in now resembled a laboratory. High top technology blinked bright blue lights. Chrome computers displaying long paragraphs of information. Tubes filled with greenish blue liquid, B.O.W's floating inside. "My God… these look fierce." Sheva whispered, an intent gaze on the monster concealed in the glass containers. Piers couldn't help but agree with her. The B.O.W's were large like a human body builder, gray skin, sharp jagged teeth, long arms, and sharp claws.

"Yeah, but they don't seem like their active. So no need to worry." Piers assured while looking to her. But Sheva's gaze wasn't fixed on the B.O.W; it was fixed on something else. Daring look to where she was he saw a broken container. Blue-green liquid coated the floor. How had they not seen that? "Can I start worrying now?" She murmured while clutching her handgun tightly. Piers chuckled a bit and placed a hand on the top of her head. Mimicking what he'd saw Chris do.

"I'm sure you'll be alright. I won't let anything happen to you, Sheva." He said, trying to be exactly like his captain would. Sheva smiled at him. Piers had to admit; he was expecting a 'My Hero!' type of response. But instead she grabbed his hand, holding it in her much smaller one. "Nice try, Piers. But you aren't like Chris." She replied with a wink following. The green-eyed male couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. Why Chris? What made him so special? Oh, right… They'd spent a week in Kijuju together…

But suddenly she gave his hand a squeeze. "There's something more to you." Sheva said with a bright smile, then releasing his hand. Piers' heart skipped a beat. His mind was racing. Something more? He looked into her brown eyes, they gleamed with joy. "What do you me-?" Sheva cut him off. "Never mind, let's just get back to the mission." She chimed, another drop dead gorgeous smile. Then she started off toward the door. Piers watched her, he felt different now. Never in his life had he encountered such a feeling. His mind raced as he followed her. A fuzzy, warmness in his chest.

So, this is what it's like to fall in love.

x.x.x.x

Piers and Sheva walked through the sliding glass doors. It was obvious they were in a facility, but who was behind it? A large emblem was imprinted on the clean tiled floors, but it was one neither agents had ever seen. "Now we know it's neither Umbrella, Tricell, or Neo-Umbrella…" Sheva muttered while making her way down the hallway. Piers right beside her. "Maybe it was that Jake guy…" He pondered while holding a finger loosely to his chin.

Sheva arched an eyebrow. "Jake?" She asked, looking to him in a confused manor. Piers nodded. "Yeah, ya' know, Wesker's son." He answered, expecting her to know whom it was. But instead Sheva's mouth went agape and her face twisted in shock. "WESKER'S SON!?" She yelled at him. Piers blinked at her. Had she not known about Jake Muller? Obviously not. But suddenly he heard footsteps approaching. He didn't have time to think, so he grabbed Sheva, and went into the supply closet.

It was unbelievably cramped inside. Sheva was very close to Piers, so close, she could probably hear his heart beat. His arm was snaked around her waist, and his hand was placed gently on the back of her head. Keeping her still and quiet. "What are you do-?" Piers cut Sheva off. "Hush…" He whispered while looking out the vented window. The B.O.W they'd seen earlier was right in front of the door. Its head turning in all directions, breathing very erratic. Piers felt Sheva tense up underneath him as she watched the monster walk away.

They waited approximately three minutes before getting out of the cramped space. Piers saw Sheva take out her machine gun. "Well… Do we follow it or take the opposite path?" She asked him while holding her weapon close to her frame. He thought about it for a moment. Do we follow a B.O.W that we have no information on…? Or do we risk letting it get out of the facility and onto the surface, killing millions of people? "Yeah… Let's go after it." Piers answered. Sheva didn't hesitate to nod and go running into the direction the monster had gone.

He loved how energetic she was, so full of spirit. No wonder he was falling head over heels for her. Sheva was everything a man could want… well everything Piers could want. Nice body, beautiful features, adorable personality, and she could fight. "You coming, partner?" Sheva called, snapping him back into reality. Piers blinked at her and nodded. "Yep." He replied while running to her.

x.x.x.x

The agents walked cautiously down a hallway. The green-blue substance from the monster was showing them where it had gone. The trail stopped at a big metal door that was towering over the two. "Well… here goes nothing. Ready?" Sheva said while holding her hand on the door. Piers sighed and smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be." He answered. Causing Sheva to give him a grin before opening the door. The room they went in was massive. Without a doubt the B.O.W they'd encountered was standing there along with someone else. Was that…? No…! It can't be.

Commander Marten stood by the monster. "Alomar… Nivans… Nice of you to finally show up." He chuckled. A broad smirk on his face. Piers and Sheva stared in disbelief at him. Making Marten laugh hysterically. "Surprised are you!?" He yelled. The B.O.W did nothing but stare at the two agents. Who were still in complete shock. Piers shook his head. "B… But, why?" He asked, still not able to grasp the truth. Unlike Sheva whom had her weapon pointed at him. "I've grown bored with being the good guy. Why not take Tricell's and Umbrella's viruses and use them to my will? Thus Infiniti was born!" Ex-Commander Marten explained. 'Infiniti'? So that's what he called it. That what the emblem on the floor was for.

"We're going to have to take you into custody." Piers said to him, while taking out his rifle. Marten threw his head back, and laughed. "As if you ever could!" He answered back. Sheva ran at the traitor, shooting her machinegun. "Sheva…! Wait!" Piers called out to her. But she kept running, even though he was dodging each and every bullet. It was as if he'd injected himself with the same serum Wesker had. Sheva put her machinegun in its holster then took out her knife. She tried to stab him, but he was quick. Marten grabbed her arm and twisted it. Then pushed her away.

Piers quickly went for his rifle; he'd be damned before he watched Sheva get beaten up. Looking through his scope, Piers had a perfect shot on the ex-commander. But suddenly something slapped his weapon from his grasp. He looked up to see the B.O.W snarling at him. Its red eyes glowed dangerously. But Piers wasn't going to let it stop him. Taking out his handgun he shot a couple of rounds into the monster, no effect. It tried to grab him, but Piers jumped back, and executed a perfect headshot. The B.O.W collapsed to the ground. Satisfied with it not moving, Piers looked to see how Sheva was doing.

She twist kicked the ex-commander in the stomach. Unfortunately he grabbed her leg, and threw her across the room. Sheva collided into a large mirror; it shattered as she hit the ground. "S…Sheva!" Piers called out to her. He could see blotches of blood forming through her shirt. Two emotions were clouding up Piers' mind at that moment. Anger and worry. Anger was taking the lead. He went to retrieve his rifle, and immediately started shooting Marten. Who just kept dodging, but Piers wasn't letting up.

"Oh! Did I strike a nerve by taking out your little partner?" Marten teased, watching Piers get closer and closer. The ex-commander decided to meet him halfway, running at him full throttle. The green-eyed agent put his rifle away, and punched Marten in the cheek. Piers expected him to be in pain, but the ex-commander laughed. "You've fallen in love already, Piers? How pathetic! I'd bet you'd fall into shambles if I had my way with her in her incapacitated state. Am I right? " Marten said with a grin, trying to really get to him. Piers' face twisted in hatred.

"Go to Hell! I'd never let you touch her! NEVER!" He yelled back while punching Marten in the jaw. But Piers didn't stop there he kept going till he was completely exhausted. Even though he felt like the ex-commander was going a bit too easy on him, he didn't stop hitting him. Piers stopped to catch his breath, watching the perfectly okay Marten grinning at him. "Time to die already, eh? I did the right thing by assigning you this mission then." The ex-commander said before grabbing Piers' throat and slamming him on the ground.

Piers yelled out in pain, he was immobilized, no strength left. Marten was hissing cold words at him, but all Piers could do was watch Sheva lay there on the ground. He'd failed her, he'd failed Chris, and he'd failed the BSAA. Suddenly two figures emerged from out of nowhere. They were attacking the ex-commander. But it was too late, for Piers was already blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! So early in my story and I'm getting so much support! Thank you all! You'll never know how much I appreciate you guys.

DeathtotheCliff; Good questions. Yes, Sheva and Chris are friends, but it doesn't really matter. And we'll be seeing Josh at the end of the story. (:

NiqqaTeets; Get out of here, Krissy. Hahaha.

Keep Her Safe

"Hey, wake up." A familiar voice said. Piers' eyes opened slowly to see Jake Muller towering above him. In utter shock, Piers got to his feet, taking a fighting stance. The ex-mercenary arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Well, Hello to you, too." Jake murmured. Suddenly Sherry Birkin appeared from behind him, and Piers relaxed. "W… What happened? Where's Sheva?" The green-eyed agent asked. Sherry crossed her arms over her chest. "You and Sheva were being attacked. Thank goodness we showed up in time to help you, and get you out of there... She's over there." She explained before pointing to the tan woman lying on the ground.

Piers quickly ran to her, kneeling down by her side. He could see small scratches on her arms. "Sheva…" He whispered before holding her tightly to his chest. Piers heard a groan; he looked down to see her beautiful brown eyes looking up to him. "Piers? Ugh, what happened? Where are we?" She asked while looking around. Piers smiled, and helped her up on her feet. "Sherry and Jake helped us. Luckily." He informed while looking to their two saviors. Sheva blinked at the man with the scar on his face. "So you're a good guy? Great." She said, sighing in relief.

"I am now, thanks to her…" Jake gestured to Sherry, "I was a lost mercenary, a money whore. But now I'm happily married to the woman who saved me." He replied while the two flashed their wedding rings. Sheva clapped her hands together. "How cute!" She squealed causing Sherry and Jake to grin. Piers blinked, he'd never expected them to be a couple. "Thank you. But anyway… I don't know our location. But I do know that we must take out Marten." Sherry said while shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Piers arched an eyebrow. "So, you haven't killed him yet? How on Earth did you get us out of there?" He asked, cocking his head slightly. Jake rubbed his temples. "Well, Sherry dragged you guys out while I distracted him. When she was done, we carried you guys, and ran like Hell. That's basically it." He informed, getting a nod from Piers. But Sheva on the other hand, still had questions. "But what are you doing here? HQ said they were only bringing in Harper, Kennedy, and Birkin." She questioned, looking to Jake. Instead of getting an answer from him, she got a chuckle from Sherry. "He doesn't exactly let me go alone on missions anymore. He likes to accompany me." The small blonde replied with a small grin on her cherry lips.

Sheva was about to say something, but the door behind them busted down. Everyone turned around to see Marten standing there. Perfectly healed, but his face was slightly disgruntled. "You thought you could hide? Think again." He said before ripping the door off of its hinges and throwing it at the four agents. Piers grabbed Sheva then jumped out of the way. The door went flying through a wall, leaving a big hole in its place. Before releasing Sheva, Piers saw something in her eyes. Something… different. "Guys this way!" Sherry called to them before she jumped through the broken wall. Jake following. Piers and Sheva didn't hesitate to go after them. As they went through the wall, they could hear Marten yelling at them. "You can't escape the inevitable!"

Sheva and Piers ran full throttle. They already knew that they were no match for him, not even with Sherry and Jake by their side. Piers looked behind to see no one coming after them. He stopped, as did the other agents. "He gave up…" Piers said, turning to his comrades. Sherry nodded. "But that doesn't mean we won't see him again. Listen, you two need to keep your eyes peeled. Jake and I have to go." She said while looking down at her PDA. A small smile started to spread on Sheva's features. "Alright. Thank you for your help. We hope to see you again."

They smirked. "You're welcome. And don't worry, you will." Jake replied before they walked down the path on the right. Piers felt Sheva's eyes burning into him. He turned to face her. She looked as if she was lost in her thoughts. "Something bothering you?" Piers asked while arching an eyebrow. Sheva snapped back into reality and blinked at him. "Yeah, hey… I heard what you said back there. When you were fighting Marten… About not letting him touch me and stuff. I just thought it was really sweet." She said before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Piers blushed and cleared his throat. "Oh! Um, yeah, no problem. You are my partner after all." He replied while fidgeting with his scarf. Sheva chuckled, and turned away. But suddenly Piers grabbed her hand, turning her to face him. And sent his lips crashing on hers. Sheva tensed up, but started to kiss him back. It was simple and sweet, not lust-hungry or desperate. Piers just wanted her to know how he felt, and he'd always protect her. When they broke the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes. "Piers…" Sheva whispered.

"I'm sorry, but I've been waiting to do that." Piers apologized while rubbing the back of his head. Sheva smiled and gave his hand a slight squeeze. "So have I." She replied. The green-eyed agent smiled back. He couldn't believe she liked him back. After such a short period of time, they'd fallen for each other.

"Shall we continue forward?" Sheva asked with a wink. Piers nodded, and they walked down the left path, hand-in-hand.

x.x.x.x

The two agents came to an exit. "Hm, I guess there's nothing left here. But when we're done with the mission… we should tell HQ about this underground facility." Piers muttered. Sheva nodded in agreement, before they walked outside. Sheva loved feeling the sun's rays on her skin, but Piers however; hated it. Only because of what he was wearing, of course. They found themselves by the docks. Water hit the planks of wood, making a slurring sound. A large white ship was on the water, floating away. On it was none other than the ex-commander himself.

He was grinning at the two agents, as they stared at him with anger clouding up their eyes. As the boat Marten was on went out farther into the distance, Sheva touched Piers' shoulder. "Over there!" She called while pointing to a slightly smaller boat. With out hesitating they ran to it, and jumped inside. Piers searched all over for the keys, but no luck. "Damn it! Where are they?" He cursed, still looking. Sheva opened the glove compartment, and jingled them in front of him. He smiled before taking them from her and starting the vessel.

Piers started driving the boat at full speed. His driving skills were the highest in the BSAA; he could operate any type of transportation. Even going at the pace he was, he couldn't see the Marten's ship at all. Piers hit the steering wheel in frustration. "We were so close, too!" He growled before resting his forehead on the steering wheel. Piers felt Sheva run her fingers through his brown hair gently. He couldn't help but shiver under her touch. "It's alright. He can't of gone to far." She assured, trying to make him feel better.

Piers raised his head and gave her a sly grin. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Sheva." He said before sighing in relief. Piers was glad she was here to calm him down. "You're wel-…" Something slammed into the side of the boat, cutting Sheva off mid-sentence. "What in the Hell was that?" Piers yelled while standing up from his seat. Sheva did the same, taking out her machinegun. "I don't know. But it's strong!" She called back. Suddenly a tentacle shot out of the water and tried to grab her, but she jumped back just in time.

The two agents shot at it before it returned back into the ocean. Now they were completely on their guard. A large shark fin came up from the depths, and rammed into the boat again. "Piers, if we don't start moving this boat is going to sink! Take the wheel; I'll finish it off!" Sheva yelled to him before aiming her machine gun at the mutated shark. Piers did as she said and got back in his seat. He started the vessel up again, and then began driving. Piers just hoped to God she would be careful. The monster rose from the depths again, giving Sheva a perfect shot. Bullets penetrated the rough skin of the infected shark. Yellow liquid splattered across the water. The same substance the mutated badger had.

In response to her assault, the monster tried to body dive the boat, but failed horribly. A huge wave from its attempt caused the boat to go airborne for a short while. When they landed, Sheva went flying into the water. Piers stood up and grabbed the ledge of the boat, looking down at the choppy water. "Sheva!" He called while searching the water for any sign of her. Just then Sheva appeared from the water, gasping for air. "Sheva, c'mon!" Piers yelled. She started swimming as fast as she could. He was sure she'd make it, but then he saw the monster come to the surface again. Trailing right behind her. Once Sheva made it to the boat, Piers grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

A tentacle shot out of the water again, and snaked around her waist. Pulling her back under, and from Piers' grasp. "No!" Sheva heard as she was being pulled under the water again. Holding her breath, she took out her knife. And started to gash at the tentacle wrapped around her small waist. The monster growled as it turned sharply. Sheva saw a large glowing bubble on its back, she now knew her target. As she climbed the tentacle towards its weak spot, it thrashed around. Making it hard to hold onto, but she wouldn't let go.

Sheva could feel her lungs failing from lack of oxygen. She damn sure wasn't going to die. She had so much to live for, and really wanted to see where her relationship with Piers would go. Sheva reached the weak spot, and didn't wait to stab it repeatedly. The yellow substance clouded up the water. Sheva must have killed it because it started sinking. She was relieved because her lungs were about to explode. Swimming up to the boat, she could feel her strength depleting.

She hit the surface, and immediately started gasping for air. Piers was towering above her in the boat. "Sheva! Y… You're alive!" He called out in surprise as he helped her up in the boat. Sheva was absolutely soaked; her hair clung to her face. It had fallen out of its usual perky ponytail. "Yes, I am." She replied while running a hand through her brown locks. Piers planted kisses on her lips. "Don't… Ever… Scare… Me… Like… That… Again." He said through the kisses. Sheva smiled. "Sorry." She apologized before staring back at the water. Piers did the same. "So… You killed it, right?" He asked before looking to her. Sheva nodded. "Good, we're better off." He murmured, returning to the driver's seat, then driving again.

Sheva sat down in the seat next to him, but then something caught her eye. "What's that?" She asked while looking at an island that a large building was on. "Our destination." Piers replied before turning to boat and driving toward it.


	6. Chapter 6

I may not be the best at portraying Sheva and Piers' love for another, or fighting scenes. Sorry for whoever is disgruntled by the way I do things. Anyway thanks for the positive feedback.

Keep Her Safe

The sun lazily lay on the horizon line as Sheva and Piers got off the boat. Before them was a massive building, a small house also. "He's here…" Sheva acknowledged while pointing to the ship they had saw him on. "Yes, but we need our rest. Night is closing in. We'll stay in that run-down house till morning." Piers said, walking to it. Sheva following. The green-eyed male opened the door, and raised his rifle. Luckily no enemies were to be found. Piers looked around at the scenery of the home. No furniture, just a thick coat of dust everywhere. Sheva coughed, but shrugged it off. "Beggars can't be choosers." She muttered, and sat down against the wall. Piers could tell she was absolutely drained of energy, so he kept his distance.

He found himself staring at the building towering above him. Plotting revenge against that evil bastard. Piers wasn't going to inform HQ of Marten's treachery, he'd known for sure Sherry had. Since she was always on top of things. Lost in his thoughts, night had fallen before him. Stars twinkled overhead in the dark sky. Piers heard soft breathing, turning around he saw Sheva had fallen asleep. A small smile spread across his lips. She was gorgeous, mesmerizing. And she was all his. Or was she? The two had never officially called themselves a couple.

Sighing, Piers looked down at his watch. 7:45. Usually he'd stay up late, but he was exhausted. The male brunette lay down on the hard, woodened floor. It didn't bother him much; he'd slept in more uncomfortable places. Using his arms as a headrest, Piers tried to fall asleep. But suddenly, he felt someone cuddle up to his side. "…!" His breath hitched, but suddenly relaxed once he felt arms snake around him. Piers rolled over, forest green eyes landed on none other than Sheva. Her eyes were closed though a sly smile was curled on her lips. "Scare you?" She asked.

Piers grinned and shook his head as if she could see it. "No." He replied simply before propping his head up with his arm. "Damn." Sheva faked disappointment, as she cuddled into his chest a bit more. "Tell me something, Sheva…" He whispered while stroking her unruly brown locks gently. "Hm?" Sheva questioned with a low response. Piers hesitated a little bit. "Are we…? What are we?" He asked before clearing his throat. Sheva made little circles on his back with her fingertips as she thought about it. "Well… I'd say we're pretty close… And I like you a lot. So why not give being a couple a try, hm?" She cooed. Piers was satisfied with her reply. "Good answer. Let's go ahead and try it." He murmured before kissing her forehead, and wrapping his arms around her. Then he drifted off to sleep.

x.x.x.x

Piers awoke bright and early, his arms wrapped around Sheva. Who was still asleep and tucked in his side. He hated to wake her, but they were on a mission. The green-eyed agent went to touch her shoulder. "Don't bother… I'm awake." She murmured before opening her eyes. Sheva had an annoyed face, when she got to her feet. Piers watched her in a confused manor as she dusted herself off. He stood up, and looked down at her. "Hey, what's wrong?" The male brunette asked.

Sheva stretched her arms then sighed. "I… I don't sleep anymore," She hesitated, "I can't. I dream about the horrors of Kijuju, flashbacks of staying with the guerillas, and my parents dying... But it's nothing to worry about!" She faked a smile and walked outside. Piers frowned at her sudden confession. Not now, but when this is over, he was going to help her get over her nightmares. He joined Sheva outside, and they didn't hesitate to go to the large building.

Piers kicked down the door, and they ran inside. No one was inside, but the agents didn't let their guards down.

"_Piers… Sheva… Hello again"_, a far too familiar voice greeted through the intercom.

"Marten…" The green-eyed brunette growled under his breath.

"_I'm going to tear you two limb-from-limb"_, the ex-commander hissed, _"That is… if you can get to me."_

Piers arched an eyebrow and pondered his statement. What did he mean? Just then a steel door opened, revealing two medium-sized B.O.W's. "Is that all? Please." Sheva murmured before taking out her machinegun. Piers followed her lead, and took out his materialized rifle. The monster's had a human form, soulless black eyes; they had about five sets of arms, and had stitched up mouths. The two agents shot at them, they're bullets landed, penetrating wounds in their skin. But they disappeared quickly. "They're regenerating…" Piers acknowledged at the two B.O.W's who were swaying back and forth.

"I've got a plan." Sheva informed before pointing to a bunch of oil-filled barrels. "You go lure them over toward those. When you do, run like Hell. Because I'm going to blow them to Kingdom come." She stated, receiving a nod from Piers. He liked the idea of her standing back where she was safe. The green-eyed male took out his triple-shot handgun, and ran to their enemies. Piers shot at their deformed faces, making them angry. They came at him, and unfortunately… they were quick.

The B.O.W's had tremendous speed, Piers was taken by surprise when they were suddenly in front of him. He gasped, and jumped back when they started swinging their arms at him. Piers made the decision to turn around and see how far they were from the tanks. He sighed in relief once he realized they were in front of him. "Run, Piers!" Sheva commanded while aiming her machinegun. He started to flee, but one of the B.O.W's latched all of their hands on him.

"Let go, you ugly fuck!" Piers barked, trying to squirm from its grasp. A pair of hands traveled up to his neck, and started to strangle him roughly. Piers kicked at the B.O.W with all his might, but failed at earning freedom. He gasped for air as he felt himself losing consciousness. "Piers!" Sheva called while running to him. He watched her sprint full throttle to him, her teeth gritted, and eyebrows knitted. She kicked up her legs, and flew through the air. Her feet making contact with the B.O.W's face, as she rebounded off of it with a back flip. It stumbled back and released Piers. He landed on the floor back first. The monster went flying into the tanks. Oil knocked over, covering the enemy in it.

The second B.O.W came charging at Sheva. She rolled out of its way, and quickly got to her feet. The monster stood in front of the tanks, staring at her. Sheva started to shoot at it aggressively, knocking it back into the tanks. "RUN!" She ordered when it reached the oil. Piers did as he was told. Sheva followed him, as she ran backwards. Once she was as far as she needed to be, the woman shot the tanks. A large explosion erupted, and blew the monsters up.

Fire started to spread quickly, but Piers couldn't help but look at his partner in awe. "Sheva…" He whispered her name in absolute astonishment. She turned to him, and grinned. "Save the 'thank you'. And just know I'm not going to lose you." Sheva said before giving him a small peck on his lips. She had oil splotched on her cheeks. Piers smiled. "Shall we take the elevator?" He asked, already knowing her answer. Sheva nodded in response before the two entered it.

x.x.x.x

While the agents were in the elevator, they reloaded their guns. Anticipating their battle with Marten. "I'm going to get that son of a bitch right in between his eyes." Piers said while cracking his knuckles. Sheva sighed deeply, and then grinned. "It'll be great to watch him fall, eh?" She thought out loud. Piers nodded in agreement. "Yeah." He replied before grabbing her hand. Sheva blinked at him. "Listen… I want you to be careful, okay? Don't be a hero." Piers said, looking her in the eyes. Suddenly Sheva pulled her hand away, and squinted her big brown eyes. "God! Why do people always have to tell me that!? You act like I can't take care of myself, well I can! I didn't train in guerilla warfare and the BSAA to be treated like a child!" She yelled while moving away from him.

Piers mouth went agape, and the elevator doors opened. Sheva stormed out. They were on top of the building's roof. Marten, of course, was standing there. But Helena Harper and Leon S. Kennedy were aiming guns at him. Piers followed the angry woman out to the roof. Sheva took out her machinegun, and made sure she was far away from Piers. He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He'd really fucked up this time. "Damn it, Marten! Why would you do this?" Leon asked, an angry expression on his features.

The ex-commander rolled his eyes. "I don't have to explain my actions to someone like you, Kennedy." He replied. Marten's answer appeared to have gotten to Leon, because he started running at him. A knife in the Raccoon City survivor's hand. The two commenced in hand-to-hand combat. Helena looked at Sheva and Piers. "C'mon! Give Leon a hand!" She shouted while taking out her knife. Helena ran up behind Marten and stabbed him in the back. In response he kicked Leon away and turned around to face her. Marten slapped her across the face, then picked her up, and threw her on the hard ground. She groaned in pain, as she watched Marten stand above her.

Sheva didn't hesitate to help her out. The African beauty jumped on Marten's back, stabbing him ferociously with her knife. Sheva was obviously trying to prove to Piers she was more than capable. And he caught on quickly. Piers mentally cursed as he watched her make a total bitch of herself. He wanted to provide back up, but then again, she probably didn't want it. Marten reached, grabbed Sheva by her hair, and pulled her off of him. His strength was great. He held Sheva before him and stared into her brown eyes. "Hm." He said thoughtfully, as she gritted her teeth in pain.

Leon shot Marten in his back two times before he dropped Sheva. The ex-commander turned around to run at him, then he drop kicked Leon. Sheva shook off the pain and helped Helena up to her feet. "T… Thanks." She said before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Piers looked through the cross hair of his rifle, and shot Marten in the stomach. The ex-commander stopped what he was doing and his body started twitching. "Now… You'll all pay." He grunted before he screamed out in agonizing pain. Marten's body started to jerk violently, as he started transforming. His body was covered in pure muscle, and he was twice his regular size. First Marten went after Helena. He shot her with strings of some kind of green substance. Just like the one from the mall! Helena hit the ground covered in the unusual liquid.

"What in the Hell!" She screamed, she couldn't move. Marten turned his attention away from her and looked at Piers. "You're next." He foretold in a raspy voice, before shooting Piers with the same substance. The green-eyed agent felt himself become paralyzed as he watched the ex-commander turn to Sheva and Leon. Marten punched Leon till he was down on the ground. Sheva was shooting him in the back, but it wasn't working. Leon was trying to defend himself through the strength of Marten. He failed horribly. Leon could feel blood run down his face from his broken nose.

"Leave him alone!" Sheva yelled at the top of her lungs. Marten stopped beating Leon to a pulp, and looked at her. A wicked grin was on his face. "What are you going to do, huh?" The ex-commander teased before grabbing her by her throat. Marten sent a sharp claw down her left arm, a trail of blood following. Piers watched the whole scene from where he was. Paralyzed, stuck, forced to watch the woman he loved be harmed. No! Piers wanted to scream. To help her from that bastard. Marten punched Sheva in the stomach as he was still holding her. Blood splattered across the ground from her mouth. Sheva's insides felt like they were on fire, as if she was poisoned.

'Oh, God! Someone help her!' Piers thought. He knew she was going to die if there wasn't a miracle. As if he was done with her, Marten threw her on the ground like a rag doll. More blood came out of her mouth. Sheva's eyes were barely open.

Suddenly a BSAA helicopter came roaring to them. Marten looked at it, ready to bring it down. But a RPG came shooting out of it, hitting the ex-commander right in his torso. Blowing him up immediately. Luckily Sheva wasn't near him when they shot the large weapon. After they'd seen that Marten was dead, the helicopter landed on the heli-pad. Four BSAA members got out of it, and assisted the paralyzed agents from their cocoons. Once Piers was freed he ran to Sheva, her eyes weren't open, and he began to panic. "Sheva! Help her! Someone!" The green-eyed agent called to the rest of the team. Two members got a stretcher from the helicopter and put her on it.

"C'mon! We got to get back fast or she'll die!" One of them barked while they carried her into the helicopter. Everyone else followed them on to the chopper. Leon, who was holding gauze to his nose, put an assuring hand on Piers' shoulder. "Don't worry… I'm sure she'll be fine." He said, trying to make him feel better. Piers didn't answer, but stared at the metal floor of the helicopter. He couldn't help but feel it was all his fault.


	7. Chapter 7

Mmph, you don't know how difficult this story is getting for me. Maybe I just need some sleep. Anyway very soon this story is going to turn into rated 'M'. Simply because of sexual themes and tons of cursing. There's a heads up for you! ^^

A lot of you are reviewing and saying you were thinking about this couple… Well, I say! Good for you. I like seeing people think outside the box. I don't want it to seem as if I'm advertising, but after this story I'm thinking about a Naruto x Ino one. It'll be great! So all you Naruto fans keep an eye out after I finish KHS.

Keep Her Safe

Piers kept his eyes low as he waited in HQ's medical waiting room. Leon and Helena had decided to sit with him, so he wouldn't be alone. Not that it mattered anyway; he wasn't paying attention to them. Sheva could die, and if he hadn't have been so weak, he could've saved her. The door swung open, making Piers jump up immediately. A doctor? A nurse? No, just Sherry and Jake, they were probably here to 'comfort' him also. The blonde woman hugged Piers. "W… we're here for you." Her voice was shaky. Sherry was crying when she released Piers. Jake kept his eyes low, and ran his fingers through her hair gently.

Piers didn't know how to reply, he actually didn't want to. He just averted his gaze from them. "There's no need to cry." Helena said, "She's going to be alright." Leon nodded in agreement, and stood up from his seat. "From what Chris has told me, Sheva's a capable woman." He added on. Sherry sniffed and exhaled loudly. As she wiped her eyes, she nodded slowly. Just then the door opened, everyone's attention turned to it. Christopher Redfield stood there. His face reflecting anger, and his glare was fixated on Piers.

"You son of a bitch!" Chris yelled before charging at Piers. The Redfield grabbed him by the shoulders, and slammed him into the wall. "You couldn't do one fucking thing! I told you to watch her and you failed me, Piers! I hope you feel awful, you worthless fuck! Sheva's in there dying, because of you!" Chris exclaimed, rage flowing from his voice. Piers cringed at his words, and he pushed Chris away. "You actually think I don't know that? Yeah, I feel fucking awful! Because I'm sitting here while the woman I love is slowly slipping from my grasp." The green-eyed agent yelled back.

Chris stared at him, taking in his words. "Love, huh? I doubt that." He spat, throwing Piers words back into his face. Piers had never been more pissed off. In his moment of blind rage, he sent a punch into Chris' right cheek. "Then fuck you! Because I've never felt what I feel for Sheva Alomar!" Piers replied. Chris held his abused cheek, and then reared his fist back. Leon grabbed it. "Stop!" He barked, "You two can exchange punches some other time. Right now, there's a woman in there on the verge of dying. And then you guys are fighting? Grow up."

Chris put his hand down and nodded. Piers felt childish as he realized what he'd done. He was just so stressed. A doctor walked into the room, and arched an eyebrow at the disgruntled people. "Um? Who's here for Ms. Alomar?" He asked. Everyone raised his or her hand. "Alright… Well, she's stable. But we're going to keep her for two nights." The physician explained. Piers took a step toward him. "Can we see her?" He questioned. The doctor nodded. "But please, do not keep her awake for long, she needs rest." He begged before walking out of the room.

Everyone understood and followed the doctor into Sheva's room. Once Piers saw her in her state, he felt as if he'd shatter into pieces. "As I said, don't keep her awake for long." The doctor reminded then walked out. Sheva's eyes were barely open. Barely any light remained in them. Everyone was silent; the only sound was the beeping of the machinery. That is until Chris broke the silence. "Oh, God. Sheva, I am sorry," He apologized, "I should have forced HQ to assign me to your mission instead of Piers."

Piers shot a look at Chris, and then turned his gaze back to the woman. She shook her head. "No. It wasn't his fault. It was mine." Sheva corrected, before weakly smiling at Piers. He smiled back instantly. Chris cursed under his breath at her response. "You don't have to take up for him." He pushed on. Sheva was growing irritated, and her eyebrows knitted together. "Christopher Redfield, I am not taking up for anyone. What's with you anyway?" She said, her voice was faltering. Chris rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Nothing. I'm glad you're okay. I'll see you around." He murmured before leaving. Sheva sighed and shuffled under her covers. "That was weird." Sherry muttered before looking down at her PDA. "Ugh, I have to go file a report on the Hawaii Incident. Get better, Shev! Bye now." She chimed as she left. Jake gave a sloppy salute, and followed her out. Leon grinned. "Nice to see you're alright. I knew you'd pull through." He said. Helena nodded; a smile was also on her features. "I'd have to say, if you weren't there. We'd all be where you are now, maybe even worse. Thank you."

"Please, do not thank me. I was just reckless." Sheva admitted. Leon and Helena walked toward the door. "Well… Still." She kept on, and then the two left. Only Piers and Sheva remained in the room. "So… How are you feeling?" He asked while grabbing her hand gently. Sheva took a deep breath. "Never been better." She replied with a small smile. Piers grinned at her joke, but on the inside he was worried. Her hair had dry blood in it, bruises everywhere, a long scratch down her arm, and crimson blood still on her bronze skin.

Piers frowned at the sight of it. Sheva seemed to take notice of this, because she poked his forehead gently. "Don't worry. I'm all right; I'm not going to… die. At least… Not like this." She assured while putting her hand back into his grasp. "I… I'm just happy you're safe. You scared the hell 'outta me, you know." Piers said. Sheva's gaze was low, but she looked at him. "I know. I'm sorry." She whispered. Piers kissed her cheek softly, and then nuzzled into her neck. "It's okay, Sheva. I'm going to go, so you can rest. I'll be back in two days." He explained in a hushed voice before standing up. Sheva shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on her skin.

She shifted in her bed. "You better." Sheva muttered while watching him head for the door. "Hey, Shev?" Piers called. The woman arched an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"I love you." He said, and then turned around. A bright smile on his features. It felt great to say that. Sheva looked shock, but as his words sunk in her eyes gleamed. "I love you, too." She replied as she closed her eyes. And with that Piers left.

x.x.x.x

The streetlights lit the pavement from the darkness of night. Piers had changed out of his BSAA outfit, and into normal clothes. Slightly ripped faded jeans, dark red Hollister hoodie, some brown shoes, and underneath his hoodie was a gray shirt. It was a cold night in New York. Piers exhaled and watched his breath come out. The white fog disappeared quickly. He lived close to the BSAA, so he really didn't need a car. Over all, Piers enjoyed his walks home. Since he lived alone, he stayed in a medium-sized apartment.

Piers walked inside the complex, and walked to his room. Luckily he lived on the first floor. The green-eyed male took out his keys, unlocked the door, and went inside. He shut the door behind him, and gazed around his apartment. It was cold inside and dark. Piers hit the light switch. Florescent lighting flickered on. His apartment was not dirty, and he had great furniture. He also had a bunch of food. Thank God for his salary. Piers knew that Sheva didn't have anywhere to say, so tomorrow he'd offer her to stay at his place.

Piers yawned while he went into his bedroom. He slipped off his hoodie, shirt, shoes, and pants. All that remained was his boxers, as he slid into his king-size bed. It felt amazing to be back into his room. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

x.x.x.x

Two days had passed, and sure enough Piers was right by Sheva's side. He watched the doctor scribble some things on his clipboard. "Alright…! You're okay to go. Just lay low for a bit before you go off on another mission." The physician said. Sheva nodded and ran a hand through her dirty hair. Since she was in so much pain, the woman had ordered the nurses not to bathe her. "Thanks." Sheva muttered while grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She winced slightly. Piers noticed and decided to carry it for her. The two walked out of HQ, the cold air hitting them immediately. Piers noticed she didn't have a coat. He wrapped his signature scarf around neck comfortably, and then put his arm on her shoulder, pushing her into his side.

Sheva could feel herself instantly warming up. Not only that but she loved the way he smelled. His cologne was amazing. "So, you don't have a car?" She questioned as they began walking down the sidewalk. Piers shook his head. "No. I don't need one. I live right down the street." He informed. Sheva looked up at the cloudy, gray sky. A single snowflake landed on her nose. She flinched and touched it slightly. "Snow." Sheva acknowledge as the white flakes came down.

"What about it?" Piers asked while arching an eyebrow. The tan woman held out her arm to catch the snowflakes. "I've never seen it in person before. I always lived in Africa… Hot climate." Sheva explained. A snowflake landed on a bruise, the feeling made her shiver. Sheva put her arm down once the two walked into the apartment complex. Piers took out his keys, once again unlocking the door, and opening it. Sheva walked inside his home. A big smile spread across her face as she stretched her arms. "Nice place, Piers." She complimented. He walked passed her and sat down on the couch.

"Thanks." He replied as he watched Sheva walked around, as if she was looking for something. "Hey, where's your bathroom? I want to take a shower." She asked. Piers pointed down the hallway. "Second door on the right. Towels are under the sink." He informed. Sheva nodded, and went off to cleanse herself.

x.x.x.x

Sheva looked at herself in their mirror, as he water was warming up. She was pretty banged up. A scrape was on her cheek; she touched it slightly, but flinched as her fingertips grazed it. "Damn." She whispered before getting out of her dirty clothes, and stepping into the hot water.


	8. Chapter 8

Ugh, it's been awhile, eh? Gomennasai! I'm a big time procrastinator. Hopefully, I'll get over it… I really want to end this story quick. I'm aching to start my Naruto story. Only because I'm worried someone will think of my idea! *Grumble, grumble.*

Anyways, here's your long awaited chapter!

Keep Her Safe

Piers leaned up against the counter and sipped on a glass of water. He stared down at his cell phone. Leon had sent him a text saying there was going to be a New Years Eve party at Claire's house. Which was huge from what he had heard. Piers wanted to go, but in Sheva's condition? It's a definite no.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and turned around to see her standing there. Even though the weather was chilly, Sheva was wearing a pair of his boxers, which showed off her nice legs. She also was wearing one of his shirts. Piers' mouth went agape, as she gave him a quirky grin. "Sorry, I didn't want to change back into my old clothes." Sheva explained while walking to him.

Piers shook his head and blinked. "U… Uh. No, don't worry about it…" His voice trailed off as he studied her. Sheva's wounds were… were gone! She arched an eyebrow at him until she realized why he was so shocked. "Here." Sheva gestured before giving him a small bottle.

Piers shook it slightly. "What is it?" He asked. The tan woman took his water from earlier, and drank it. After finishing she wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "It's some liquid mixed with herbs. Sherry gave it to me. I didn't ask any questions." Sheva answered while putting the glass on the counter. Piers nodded and handed it back to her. "Well then… Do you want to go to a party tomorrow? That is if you're okay." He asked.

Sheva waved him off and had a comical look on her face. "Of course, I absolutely love celebrating. I'm assuming it's for New Years?" She questioned, receiving a nod from Piers. "Alright, I'll go. I don't have anything to wear though…" Sheva admitted sheepishly. Piers gave her a soft smile. "Don't worry about that… I'll take you shopping tomorrow before we go." He assured.

Sheva's eye lit up and she clapped her hands together. "Really?!" She chimed in disbelief. Piers nodded, and Sheva hugged him tightly. She quickly let go to Piers' disappointment, but then yawned. She was tired, he could definitely understand that. "Sleepy, eh?" The green-eyed male asked while poking her shoulder.

Sheva nodded and rubbed her eyes like a child. Piers couldn't help but chuckle at that before taking her hand and showing her where the bedroom is. He opened the door letting her in. Sheva jumped on his bed, stretching out her limbs. "Nice room you got here, Piers." She complimented, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Piers slipped off his hoodie, and gave a bright smile. "Thanks." He replied simply before tossing the sweatshirt over on the dresser.

Piers went over to his closet, taking out a blanket. "You can have my bed. I'm going to crash on the couch. Come get me if you need anything." He informed before walking away. But then stopped when Sheva grabbed his hand. "Don't be absurd. We can share a bed. I don't bite." She said, ending her sentence with a wink. Piers' felt his face get hot as she clung onto his arm. He wouldn't have cared as much if she were wearing a bra. He shivered, trying to get a grip on the situation. "U… Uh. Sheva… Can you please…" Piers managed to say.

Sheva grinned before letting go of his arm. "Sorry 'bout that." She blushed sheepishly. Piers let out a slight sigh of relief. "That's okay. Well, anyway, are you sure?" He asked, referring back to their earlier subject. Sheva nodded her head, and crawled back under the covers. She poked her head out slightly as Piers started taking off his clothes. He slid out of his blue jeans, then his shirt. All remaining was his boxers. Sheva felt herself stiffen up when she saw his chiseled chest, and god-like abdomen.

Piers looked over to her, catching her gaze on him. He smiled at the rosy hue on her cheeks, and slid underneath the blankets with her. He turned off the lamp, and then immediately wrapping his arms around her small frame. Sheva snuggled into his chest. Their body heat combining. Piers' cheek rested on the top of her head. He could smell his shampoo in her hair. Even though it was dark, and he couldn't see her, he could imagine a soft smile on her lips.

"You're so warm." Sheva cooed, taking in his slightly faded cologne. Nevertheless, he still smelled amazing. "Hn… I love you." He heard her say in a relaxed tone. Piers felt himself be overcome with happiness. This was the first time Sheva had said she loved him by herself. "I love you too, Sheva." He replied before drifting off into sleep.

x.x.x.x

Crimson blood dripped on the ground from a woman's mouth. It was a woman in her early thirties, long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, tan skin, and a small mole on her right cheek. Sheva's nails dug into her palms as she watched her mother slowly die. She was a child again. Tears strolling down her cheeks. Sheva's mother started limping towards her. A small reassuring smile on her face, as she reached out for her daughter. Suddenly men in uniforms came barging into the scene, large guns in their hands. They took aim at Sheva's mother.

"No!" Sheva screamed out.

They all pulled the triggers on their weapons. Bullets pierced through the older woman's body. Blood splattering everywhere, some across Sheva's face as she gawked in horror. Her eyes were wide and full of fear as she watched her mother collapse to the ground.

x.x.x.x

Sheva shot up from her slumber. Her breathing was erratic, and tears were streaming down her cheeks. She looked around at the dark room she was in. Piers heard her sobbing. He immediately sat up and wrapped her in his arms. Sheva cried into his shoulder as Piers stroked her hair gently. "What's wrong?" He asked in a hushed voice. She wiped her eyes, and removed herself from Piers' grasp. "Remember when I told you I have nightmares of my past…?" She questioned.

"I'm guessing you just had one." Piers muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah…" Sheva replied.

She slowly laid back down. Piers joined her, and wrapped his arms around her again. Her breathing had calmed down some, which was a good sign. "I'm going to help you get over your nightmares." Piers promised. Sheva didn't reply, but he could hear soft snoring. A smile spread over his face before he fell back asleep.

x.x.x.x

"Oh! How about this one?" Sheva chimed as she held up a black dress for Piers to see. He examined it before he looked at her. "Hm. I don't know yet. Maybe you should go try it on." Piers said with a wink. A big grin spread across Sheva's face as she ran to the changing room. He watched her disappear as she closed the door behind her. Piers had a deep frown on his face. He'd found Sheva in his living room reading some magazine at six in the morning.

The green-eyed man felt awful that she didn't sleep well. Piers stared down at the carpeted floor. "Hello there!" A feminine voice called, making Piers jump in surprise. He turned around to see one of the staff standing with her hands on her hips. "What brings a handsome man like yourself here?" She asked, pursing her ruby red lips. Piers blinked. "Um… I'm just here to shop for my-" She cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

"For your wife, eh? Oh, oh, oh! You naughty boy! If it's lingerie you want then I'd recommend these!" The saleswoman assumed while grabbing a pair of panties from the shelf next to her. Piers blinked again as his face went red. "I, um… no, that's not…" He couldn't bring up the right words. The woman had a disappointed look on her face. "But they're edible panties! C'mon! She'll love 'em." The saleswoman continued to try and make him buy the underwear. She handed them to him. "Just take look. They're strawberry flavored!"

"Piers…?" A far too familiar voice said. Cursing under his breath, he turned around to see Sheva standing there. She had a confused look on her face and a slight blush. "Oh, God… I… She… It's not what it looks like!" Piers exclaimed while waving his hands back and forth. Sheva only blinked before taking the underwear out of his hands. "Ya' know. You could have told me you were into this kind of stuff." She murmured while looking down at the wrapped lingerie.

Piers' mouth dropped as he tried to find the right words to say. "What! I'm not into that stuff! I mean… I've never even tried it." He replied. Sheva rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Spare the lies. I caught you red handed." She said. Piers' eye twitched before he turned to the saleswoman. Who had a large grin on her features. "So… Are you going to buy it?" The woman asked.

"No", Piers answered.

"Yes", Sheva answered a bit louder than Piers.

Piers looked at her in a shocked manor. "W-What…?" He stuttered, looking to her with wide eyes.

The saleswoman snatched the underwear from Sheva and went to cash register. "Well… You never gave me an answer." Sheva muttered while punching him slightly in the arm. Piers arched an eyebrow. "The dress, Piers! The dress." She reminded while spinning in a circle to give him a good look. The green-eyed man couldn't help but blush. Her dress showed off her curvy physique, and showed off her amazing legs. It also showed just enough cleavage.

"You look gorgeous." Piers complimented as he took her hands in his own. Sheva cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Thank you." She replied before kissing his cheek, "I'm going to go change out of it then." He nodded to her and she walked back into the changing room.

It didn't take her long to come back. She was wearing the same outfit that Piers had met her in. Except she washed it sometime while he was sleeping. The two walked up to the counter. Piers paid for everything Sheva had gotten. Which consisted of some shirts, jeans, underwear (not including the edible pair), and some bras. He wanted her to have plenty of clothes. That is until they ship her old one's to her. After they checked out, they took a cab back to Piers' house to get ready for Claire's party.


	9. Chapter 9

So, it seems I haven't done a disclaimer yet… Welp… I do not own Resident Evil! Capcom does.

In this chapter, you'll find out what's going on with Chris. But sadly, my story is coming to an end. The next chapter will probably be the last. Err… I'm not very sure on the lemon anymore. Sorry to all my perverted readers. It's just I don't think I'm capable. Ugh, Why can't I take anything seriously!?

Anyway, Thanks for reading so far!

Keep Her Safe

Piers lay on the couch waiting for Sheva to be ready to go. He looked at his watch._ 8:00. _She was taking her sweet time on the count that he'd been waiting for about thirty minutes. Finally she walked into the living room, putting on her same silver hoop earrings. "Sorry! I didn't mean to take so long." She apologized. Piers' jaw dropped when he saw her. Sheva looked absolutely stunning. Like one of those women you'd see at a nightclub that was way out of your league.

A blush spread across Sheva's face. The way he was looking at her was making her feel self-conscious. "What?" She asked as she placed her hands on her hips. Piers slowly stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her hands and kissed her on the lips. "You look beautiful as ever." He whispered into her neck. Sheva shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on her bare neck. But she wouldn't show any sign of weakness.

Instead she grinned seductively. "Well… You look rather handsome." Sheva complimented while poking his chest. Piers sighed as he looked down at what he was wearing. Which was a blue shirt and jeans. He grinned. "I do, don't I?" Piers questioned. Sheva rolled her brown eyes at his conceitedness. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shall we go now?" She murmured before going to the door. The green-eyed male's grin grew as he and Sheva exited his apartment. After that, they hailed a cab, and went to Claire's.

x.x.x.x

"Wow! Her salary must be marvelous!" Sheva exclaimed as she gawked at how big Claire's house was. Piers nodded in agreement while the two walked up to the door. "Yeah. She's been in the BSAA for a long time now." He informed before knocking on the door. The sound of music could be heard from the inside. The door opened to reveal Claire standing there. She was wearing jeans and a T-Shirt. Everyone knew Claire wasn't the type to wear dresses.

"Sheva, Piers. Great for you to show up! C'mon in!" Claire chimed before opening the door wide enough for them both. They walked into her home. The lights were dim, loud music was playing, and a bunch of familiar faces were there. "Oh. Man. This is amazing." Sheva chimed. Suddenly someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to see Chris and Jill standing there. "Sheva… Glad you could make it. I haven't seen you in a while." Jill greeted with a bright smile.

Sheva immediately returned the smile at the pregnant woman. "Jill! You look amazing. You're practically glowing." The tan-woman replied. Her compliment made Jill's smile widen. "Well. I have Billy to thank for that." The blonde said while looking to her husband, Billy Coen. Who was playing Poker with some people. She suddenly saw him betting fifty dollars on the table, and instantly grew irritated. "Excuse me, guys." Jill murmured before storming away to her husband.

Chris pulled Sheva in a hug. "You look gorgeous, Shev." He said before letting her go. For a quick second Piers and Chris locked eyes. They obviously weren't on each other's good side. Sheva on the other was oblivious to the situation. "Thank you!" She chirped. Chris waved her off; he also had a sly smile on his face. "Would you like a drink?" The muscular brunette asked. Sheva thought about it for a moment then nodded. He pointed to a woman, who was Rebecca Chambers. "She'll hook you up." Chris informed.

Sheva squeezed Piers' arm before looking up at him and grinning. "I'll be right back, okay?" She chimed before kissing his cheek. Piers grinned, but he looked over to Chris. He looked tense, and his fists were balled up by his sides. "Alright." Piers replied. After his response, Sheva walked off. Leaving the two male brunettes glaring at each other.

"So, Piers… I've been wanting to speak with you." Chris informed before taking a swig of his beer. Piers kept a smug look as he searched the other man's expression. There was no sign of trickery or hate. "What is it?" The green-eyed brunette asked. Chris shook his head and pointed to the back door across the room. "No. Not here. It's too private. C'mon." He muttered before walking to the door he'd motioned to. Piers didn't know whether to follow him or not. His interest was definitely peaked since he wanted to hear what Chris had to say.

Piers looked over to Sheva who was drinking down some kind of alcoholic beverage. He couldn't help but grin before turning his attention back on the Redfield. Who was already outside. Piers sighed, shaking his head; he made himself to the door Chris had gone out of. He opened it, walked outside, and shut it behind him. The elder brunette had a slight mischievous look on his face. "Well… What is so important?" Piers asked while crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm sending you on a mission… tomorrow," A wicked grin washed over Chris features once he saw Piers' shocked expression. The green-eyed male shook his head in protest. "But why?!" He asked in a loud tone. Piers couldn't believe he would do something like this. Chris' smug look faded as he pondered Piers' question. He threw down his beer can and took a step closer to Piers. "Why? Why! Because I've been waiting to see Sheva for two fucking years now! I finally get to reunite with her, but you get in my way. Not anymore! I had HQ already sign you up for a mission in Columbia tomorrow. Pack your shit up."

Piers couldn't believe what he was hearing. Chris? Chris Redfield was jealous that he was seeing Sheva? It just wouldn't sink in. "What…?" Piers whispered. The elder male shoved him. "You heard me. I didn't stutter." Chris growled. Piers shook his head. Rage was building up as he rebounded from the shove. "You fucking prick!" Piers yelled while throwing a punch at Chris. Who only dodged the assault, then tackled Piers. The two went flying through the glass door. It shattered to the ground, causing a big commotion.

The music in the party stopped and everyone's attention turned on the two men. Piers scrambled up to his feet as did Chris. They stared at each other, until the elder Redfield made the first move. He punched Piers in the stomach causing him to double over. Chris then sent an uppercut into the other man's jaw. Piers landed on his back as he groaned in pain. He looked up, watching Chris put his foot on his throat. Choking Piers slightly.

Suddenly Sheva pushed passed the crowd that was watching the fight. She couldn't believe no one was breaking it up. But that wasn't the problem; the problem was the two men fighting. Sheva walked up behind Chris, and kicked the back of his leg in. Taken by surprise he lost his balance slightly. The tan woman then pushed him over on the ground. Chris looked up at her in utter shock. Sheva's face was red, and her forehead was furrowed.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing?" She yelled while glaring at the two men. They both got back up to their feet. "Nothing… Piers won't listen to his commanding officer is all." Chris hissed while shooting a look to the other man. Who only rolled his green eyes. "Keep going, Chris. Tell her why you're doing it!" Piers pestered as he cocked his head to the side. Sheva's foot tapped on the hard floor. She was awaiting an answer, as was everyone else.

Chris took a deep breath and nodded. "Sheva… Piers is leaving for a mission tomorrow," He stopped talking once he saw her pained expression, "But… that isn't a problem. Because you can come spend time with me instead!" Chris' tone turned cheery at the end. He'd expected to think she would look happy, but he was wrong. Sheva had tears in her eyes. "Is this why you've been acting so cold lately? Because of my liking to Piers?" She asked.

Chris felt himself break down as tears rolled down her face. "I… I thought you would enjoy my company better." He choked out. Sheva's eyebrows knitted together and she shook her head. "Are you that full of yourself? You're such an idiot!" She yelled. Piers went to her side, wrapping his arms around her. Chris' eyes were wide as he stood there in shock. "I'm sorry. But I can't change it… HQ already has him down as urgent back up." He explained.

"How long will he be gone?" Sheva questioned. Chris shuffled his feet a bit and exhaled before answering. "A year…" He replied, then he looked down. Piers rested his head on the top of Sheva's as she cried into his chest. A few whispers in the crowd could be heard other than Sheva's sobbing. Piers looked over to Claire. "Lovely party, but I think we're going to go. Happy New Years…" He said. Claire only nodded as she stared at Chris. Everyone did.

Piers and Sheva took it as their chance to leave.

x.x.x.x

Piers zipped up his bag and dropped it by his front door. He walked into his bedroom to see Sheva lying there. She'd been there since they came back from Claire's party. She was in his boxers and a large shirt again. Piers sat down on the edge of the bed, he started to stroke her back comfortingly. Sheva had stopped crying, though her eyes were still swollen, and tear-stained cheeks. "Why would he do such a thing?" She asked, not moving an inch.

"He had his reasons. You heard them yourself." He replied. Sheva raised herself up, and slumped against the headboard of the bed. "I guess…" She whispered with a melancholy tone. "At least I'll see you in a year." Piers said, trying to look on the bright side. Sheva shook her head. She took a deep breath. "Maybe longer... I have to go back to Africa soon, Piers." Sheva informed. His mouth went agape.

"Why?" Piers asked in a hushed voice. Sheva pulled her knees up the chest. "A friend called and told me they need me to help train new recruits. I wanted to tell you. I really did. But now since you're already leaving… It's easier for me to say." She said. Piers only nodded, but then he turned to fully face her. He had a bright smile on his face as he grabbed her hands. "Well! Let's not be so bummed out. At least we still have tonight, right?" He cooed.

Sheva loved how Piers could bring a smile to her face. Even during the worst times. "Yeah, you're right!" She chimed while cuddling up to him. Piers looked over at his digital clock. It was already 12:00. "Happy New Years, Shev." He said as they both lay down together.

"Happy New Years, Piers."

Then they drifted off to sleep.

x.x.x.x

"I love you." Sheva cooed.

"I love you, too." Piers replied with a bright smile.

"Don't get shot." She said.

"Don't get malaria." He said.

Sheva smiled at his comeback, and embraced him.

"I'll miss you." She chirped.

"I'll miss you as well, Shev." He kissed her cheek.

They didn't have a lot of time to talk on the count that his teammates were pestering him to hurry up.

Piers smiled, and walked to the helicopter.

She blew him a kiss, and he pretended to catch it.

Sheva stood there and watched his helicopter take flight.

A single tear strolling down her face.


	10. Chapter 10

Since I've decided NOT to do a full-fledged lemon, I will give a sample of one. So, therefore, this story will be rated 'M'. Hahaha. Please don't be mad. ^^;

So, this is the last chapter. Lot's of time skipping, I know you won't mind.

Keep Her Safe

One Year Later

Piers dropped down from the humvee and stretched his arms. "I'll be right back!" He called to his driver. It had been approximately one year since Piers had seen Sheva. During that time, he hadn't really changed much. Though his hair was about an inch longer, he was a tad tanner, and his muscles were slightly bigger. Piers wiped the sweat from his brow as he walked into the African civilization. He was wearing his usual BSAA outfit, along with his signature scarf.

Piers looked around at the unfamiliar place. He honestly didn't know where he was going. Someone tapped on his shoulder, making him turn around to face him or her. It was a young boy.

"Ni pale." He spoke in Swahili.

Piers blinked, obviously dumbfounded.

"What?" The green-eyed man questioned.

This time the boy pointed to a building, "Ni pale."

Piers' mouth made an 'O' shape as he realized what he was talking about. "Thanks." He said while flashing a grin. The kid nodded and walked off. Piers walked through the building's doors casually… to be gun downed? Everyone in the facility took out their weapon and aimed it at Piers. "Acheni kulia hapo!" One of them yelled as they pushed him. The green-eyed male was taken by surprise and raised his hands immediately. "Woah, woah, woah! I'm not here to harm anyone! I'm just looking for a woman named Sheva Alomar!" Piers exclaimed.

The men all put down their weapons. "You're looking for Sheva?" A man asked. Piers nodded, slowly putting down his hands. "Oh! You must be the glorious Piers Nivans we've heard so much about! I'm Josh Stone. Sheva's commanding officer." Josh informed while holding out his hand. A grin spread across Piers' face as he shook it. "So have you seen her around?" He questioned. Josh nodded and pointed down a hallway. "She's down there probably searching through files. Last door on the right." He replied.

Piers thanked him before walking down the narrow hallway. He opened the door on the right, and peered inside to see Sheva bent over picking up papers, showing off her nice behind. Piers' face grew hot, before cleared his throat. Sheva turned around to face him. "Piers!" She chimed. He had a large smile on his face. He held out his arms to her. "The one and only." Piers said. Sheva dropped the file of papers and jumped into his arms.

Piers caught her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sheva planted kisses on his face. She hadn't changed much either. Just her hair was three inches longer. "I missed you so much!" She chirped after kissing him on the lips. She jumped down from his arms. "I missed you, too, Sheva." Piers said, ruffling up her hair. Sheva blinked as she stared at his biceps. She grabbed them. "You've been working out, haven't you?" Sheva murmured with a large grin.

He nodded, and flexed his arms. Causing her to squeal. "I love it!" Sheva exclaimed while clapping her hands together. Piers shrugged. "Thanks. But that isn't the point of things right now." He muttered. She arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What is it? Something wrong?" The woman asked in a worried tone. Piers smiled. "Close your eyes." He said simply. Sheva looked at him in a weird way. "Close my eyes? How would that hel-" Piers cut her off. "Just do it." He assured.

Sheva gave him one last look before closing her eyes tightly. Piers fished for something in his pocket. Once he found it, he pulled it out. "Alright. You can open them now." He said. Sheva opened her big brown eyes to see Piers on one knee and a small box in his hands. He was holding it out to her. Sheva's mouth went agape. "What are you…?" Her voice was failing her. A simple smile was on Piers' features.

"Sheva, I love you. You are an amazing woman. You never fail to put a smile on my face even during the hardest times. The first time I saw you, I was skeptical of if I would like you. But I was wrong. You've proven so. I never want to lose you again. So, if you want to make me the happiest man ever. Well… Just say yes. Will you do me the honors and marry me?"

Sheva swallowed hard, and blinked once more. Her eyes were tearing up. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!" She exclaimed. Piers stood up to his feet, slid the ring on her finger, and then hugged her. Piers kissed her passionately, Sheva kissing back immediately. But only to be interrupted by Josh Stone, and some other men. "Did I hear 'marry'?" He asked while arching an eyebrow. Sheva nodded enthusiastically. "Piers just asked me to marry him!" She chirped as she flashed the ring on her finger.

Josh crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that so, eh?" He questioned, a serious look on his face. Sheva bit her lip nervously. "Yeah, I did. Something wrong?" Piers answered with a cocky sneer. Josh's expression softened with a smile and he nodded subtly. "I couldn't be any happier." He said before turning to Sheva. He brushed her bang behind her ear. "I can still remember when you first came here. You were a teenager then, but now…" Josh stopped. Pondering in space. "But now… You're all grown up." He finished.

Sheva hugged him. "I'll always cherish the memories." Sheva said. Josh smiled and nodded his slightly. "Well, let's get you two to America." He spoke before walking the two back to the humvee.

Two Months later.

Claire smiled as Sheva spun in a circle on her heel. Her gorgeous, white dress flowing out around her. She stopped and looked to her bridesmaids, Claire and Jill. Both were wearing white, simple dresses. "Well?" Sheva whispered before turning back to the mirror. The two other women smiled brightly at her.

"Absolutely stunning!" Claire chimed.

"Ditto with what she said." Jill added on before giving the bouquet to the bride-to-be.

Sheva grasped it tightly, staring down at the arrangement of flowers. She felt Claire put a hand on her shoulder. "How do you feel?" The female Redfield asked with great concern in her voice. Sheva looked up to meet both of their worried gazes. "Queasy, anxious, happy… I feel everything you would expect from a woman in my position." She answered. Upon hearing her reply, Claire put her hand down from Sheva's shoulder.

Jill nodded. "But you aren't having any second thoughts, right?" She questioned. Sheva didn't hesitate to shake her head. "No! Of course not." She replied as she slid her feet into her white high-heeled shoes. Jill sighed in relief; she lifted Sheva's dress up a bit to help her see what she was doing. "That's good… I remember how I felt before my wedding!" The blonde woman reminisced with a dreamy look.

Suddenly her mouth made an 'o' shape. "Oh! Do you know where you're going for your honeymoon?" Jill questioned with pure excitement in her voice. Sheva blinked at her 'out-of-the-blue' question, but only shrugged in response. "We didn't actually discuss that. I mean, I'm still in shock that I'm going to get married!" She explained while rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish chuckle.

Jill squinted her pale blue eyes as she took in her reply. "I guess I understand."

The door opened with a slight creaking noise. All three women snapped their attention towards it. Rebecca Chambers, who was also one of the bridesmaids, stood there with an over excited look on her face. "It's time! Are you ready?" She exclaimed before clapping her hands together. Sheva had a soft smile on her face as she nodded slowly to her. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she and her friends exited the room they were in.

They stopped at the wide door that entered into where the alter was being held. Jill, Claire, and Rebecca turned to her.

"Good luck! Don't trip." Claire said.

"Yes, just be calm. You'll do great." Jill added on.

"You look amazing, Shev. Good luck!" Rebecca finished.

After that they all three walked into the large room. Sheva took in their words, but still shuffled nervously. She could hear the piano playing the 'Here Comes The Bride'. Sheva swallowed hard as she stared down at the floor. Anxiety was building up.

"Sheva…" A voice murmured behind her.

She turned around to see Josh standing there. He crooked his arm so she could lock it with hers. The tan woman had a soft smile on her face, mirroring his. Sheva didn't hesitate to lock arms with his before he opened the door. They walked inside very slowly yet gracefully. People in the pews stood, watching the two. Though Sheva could feel their gazes upon her and Josh, she did not look at them. Her eyes were glued onto her groom. Piers' green orbs were also fixated on his bride.

A small grin shone on his face instantly earning one back from Sheva. Who separated from Josh and stood beside Piers. The pastor looked at the two then nodded slightly.

"Dearly beloved…"

One Month Later.

Sheva and Piers cuddled with each other as they watched TV. The light from the screen bounced off of Sheva's wedding ring. She stared down at it. "I still cannot believe I am married." She muttered. Piers arched an eyebrow. "But… You are happy, right?" He questioned. Sheva averted her gaze from the ring and up at him. "Beyond happy." She answered before placing a peck on his lips.

Piers seemed to have taken an interest into her sweet little kiss. He cupped her face in his hands, and didn't wait to push his lips upon hers. Sheva's lips were soft and puffy. They both battled for dominance until Piers broke their session.

"Sheva…" He said in a low, husky voice.

The tan woman saw the lust in his forest green eyes. She could also feel something rubbing up against her thigh…

"I want to fully make you mine."

"...!" Sheva was surprised at his sudden urge to claim her, but she herself, was craving satisfaction. Her lips formed a smile before she nodded subtly.

The now aroused woman climbed on top of him.

"It's about time." She purred, and then crashed her lips down on his.

Five Years Later.

"Wake up, mommy! Daddy's home!" Four year old, Cynthia Nivans chirped. At the sound of her voice Sheva awoke instantly to see her daughter clinging on her arm. "Oh really?" The older woman questioned, before climbing out of her bed. Cynthia nodded excitedly.

Mother and daughter, hand-in-hand, walked into the living room. Piers stood there dressed in his BSAA uniform. A bright smile on his face. "There are my two favorite girls!" He exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Cynthia called out as she ran into his arms.

Piers picked her up in his arms and looked at Sheva. "Welcome home. I missed you." She greeted. Piers kissed her on the cheek. "I missed you, too." He replied.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Piers sighed in annoyance. "Really? I just got home!" He growled before he went to answer the door. His daughter was still in his arms. Piers opened the door to see Chris Redfield standing there. He also was wearing his BSAA uniform.

"Piers… It's been awhile." The Redfield said. The other brown haired male was still in shock. "What are you doing here?" Piers asked in a low, threatening voice. Sheva hearing this put a hand on Piers' shoulder. "That's enough." She said to him then turned to Chris.

"Nice to see you, Chris." The woman chimed. Her sweet greeting granted a smile on the Redfield's face. "Likewise. Look… I didn't come here for small talk. I came here to say," He stopped and took a deep breath, "I am sorry."

The two other adults' eyes widened at his apology. Piers went to say something, but Chris stopped him.

"No… I'm not done. I am apologizing for trying to break you two up. I thought I had. I felt horrible! So horrible, I went back to drinking. But then I heard that you two were getting married. And then! You had a kid. Instead of getting jealous… I felt happy, relieved." Chris explained, looking at Cynthia with a quick smile.

Piers shot him a look. He was still skeptical at the whole confession. "If you were so happy for us, why didn't you come to the wedding?" He interrogated. Chris sighed. "I wanted to come, believe me. I couldn't though… I was sent off on a mission three days before the wedding." He answered before looking down at his watch. "Sadly, I am supposed to be deployed again today. In twenty minutes to be exact. I just wanted to clear things up with you two. Anyway… Goodbye." The older brunette turned around and walked off.

"Chris! Wait!" Piers called. The Redfield stopped walking and turned around. "When you get back from your mission… Come see us again." The green-eyed brunette said. Chris smiled and nodded. Then started walking off again.

The other three went back into their apartment. "Who was that man?" Cynthia asked. Piers ruffled up her hair. "A good friend…" He answered simply. Sheva smiled at his reply. The small girl yawned suddenly. "Time for a nap, eh?" Sheva teased. Cynthia shook her head slightly though she was dozing off in her father's arms.

Though her daughter protested, Sheva took her from Piers. "I'm going to go put her down. Be right back." The woman informed, looking down at her sleeping child.

Piers watched them go down the dark hallway. A smile crept up on his face.

Life was good… He kept her safe… And now, he'll keep them safe.

* * *

Done and done!

Thank you all for reading!

-K.


End file.
